Perfection
by Onyx Claws
Summary: Two boys want, need and will do anything to get perfection. Could they reach it together? Eventual SLASH/HPDM and will cover sensitive topics such as abusive families, anorexia and the possibilities of other issues and disorders. Don't like, don't read. Full summary and warnings inside as well as more specific genres
1. Pregnancy

_**Summary: Two boys want, need and will do anything to get perfection. Could they reach it together?**_

_**Warnings *Please read*: This will become quite a dark, angsty fic. It will develope into a fic that delves into issues and disorders that will make some readers uncomfortable. For example, anorexia and abusive (family) relationships will be a key theme in this story and other sensitive issues may also be addressed. You've been warned; don't like, don't read. Flames complaining about some of the topics will not be taken well because, as I've said, you've been warned.**_  
_**On a lighter note, this will eventually turn into a Drarry fic, so yes, that means slash and again, don't like, don't read. Other warnings will be put up at the beginnings of chapters when relevant.**_

_**Genre: Romance, angst, hurt and comfort, friendship and probably other things that will get woven in somehow.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept the plot line, I have merely borrowed the characters from an amazing author and manipulated them. Anything that may resemble something from someone else is purely coincidential.**_

_**A/N: Yes, I know, I was always one of those writers that swore they would complete one story before starting up another. But this idea worked it's way into my head and refused to budge. I just had to get it down. Fallen is still taking priority and I will be updating that as soon as possible, but in my head I know exactly how this story will plan out, so if I have a spare five minutes, another chapter will be added to this because yes, it will be multi-chaptered.**_

...

Narcissa Malfoy plastered a warm, motherly expression onto her pretty face, the perfect picture of the perfect wife as she stood beside her tall, proud, perfect husband.

She smiled as various women (women she would refer to as dear friends in public but gave less savoury titles to behind closed doors) flocked around her, cooing and petting at the Quaffle sized bump protruding from her abdomen. She bit back her sigh of distaste when she looked down and saw it, clear for all to see in her expensive, hand tailored maternity robes. It was the only flaw on her otherwise slender, perfect figure.

After a moment Lucius took her hand, sending her a loving look that didn't quite reach his cold eyes and left her with the irritating women so he could gather the men and discuss plans for the future of the young life growing inside his wife.

Narcissa placed a hand over her baby bump and felt an uncomfortable pressure as a leg or arm was stretched suddenly. She scowled internally, making sure her mask didn't crack as she took out her wand, aiming it at her own stomach. A small, silent and presumably dark spell had the baby stilling completely and she couldn't stop a smile from stretching across her lips.

This child would learn, no matter what it takes. It would be disciplined. It would obey its parents every command. It would become the perfect child for her perfect family.

…

Lily Potter gave a delighted whoop as her unborn child gave a kick. Her husband entered the room, a huge grin spread across his handsome face as he set down the tea and cake he'd brought through for her and scooped her up into his strong, tan arms, twirling her around before setting her back on her feet. He placed a gentle kiss to her smiling lips and sunk to his knees, whispering words of pure love to her swollen stomach, wishing all the best for their son's future and promising he would do anything for this young life.

The couple seemed to have completely forgotten that their home was filled with loved ones, close friends and family but no one minded, it was such a delight to watch two people be so completely happy and devoted to each other, the image of perfection.

James Potter stood back up, speaking to his wife between peppering small kisses on her face.

"You, my dear, are stunning, beautiful, kind, loving, intelligent…I could go on forever. There's only one day in my entire life that would be better than the moment I found you and that will be the day our child is brought into the world."

Lily blushed a deep, pretty pink and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. She knew she didn't need to reply verbally, all the feelings she felt for this wonderful man, for the life growing inside of her and the future of her family were clearly displayed in her huge, expressive, jade green eyes.

She let out a sigh, completely content. Her life was perfect; she had the perfect man and a child that was already perfect and always would be. No matter how he turned out, the choices he would have to someday make or the life he would eventually choose to lead, for as long as she lived she would never let her son think any less of himself.

…

_**TBC  
Onyx Claws~#**_


	2. Birth

_**For summaries, warnings, disclaimers, etc., see chapter 1.**  
_

_**A/N-  
IF I KNOW YOU IN REAL LIFE, I BEG THAT YOU READ NO FURTHER OF THIS FIC THAN HERE. Many deep truths about myself and some people close to me will be shown through this story (in chapters to come) that I wish people not to know about me on a personal level. If I find out you have gone against this wish then I will lose all trust in you, and I know for a fact that you don't want that to happen...you know who you are.**_

_**Now that that ramble's over, I just want to bow down to all the readers of this story. I know it's been ages since I've updated this fic, any fic for that matter, but truly, I do try my hardest. The past few weeks have been a hectic mess of having a dog, three puppies and two young children dumped on me out of the blue, birthdays (I swear to god, everyone is born at the same time of the year. It's like the world wants me to be permanently skint), trying to force a brain that can't even remember what day it is to cram-study, and police statements (no, my record's clean, I am only a witness).  
But, if you are still keeping an eye on this fic after all this time, then you guys rock. It's people like you that keep the magical world of fanfic spinning in all its glory. This ones for you...hope you like it...**_

_****__**#There are a few changes in P.O.V, I think I've made them quite easy to follow but if I haven't please let me know and I'll get to editing it straight away.  
##Also, I think I should mention that I know nothing about hospitals, midwifery, births...anything that relates to any of that stuff. I also think that giving birth in the wizarding world would be very different from in the muggle world. So because of these differences and my complete lack of knowledge, the below chapter is my take on what would happen when a wizard in born. If anyone notices any big, grotesque mistakes, please be kind and let me know.**_

_..._

_5__th__ June._

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, I'm not sure how to get this down, but...gaah.  
At about three this afternoon, I received a message to collect a woman from the floo. I read the file I'd been given as I went, full of excitement. It was a pureblood family I'd been called to; my first purebloods, and they're 'famous' ones too!  
Now earlier, one of the senior midwives told me to be careful around purebloods. She'd told me that they would seem quite...different from what a half-blood like me would be used to. At the time I didn't really listen, I mean, I've been a midwife here at St. Mungo's for two weeks now, surely I had enough experience? Didn't she think I could handle it? What would be so different from delivering a pureblood baby from any other? Merlin, I should have paid her more attention.  
Anyway, I went to the floo and stepped out into the most gorgeous...waiting room? Receiving room? I don't know what they call it, but it was huge, rich and extravagant. I'm talking gold, chandeliers and that lush carpet that your feet just sink into.  
I tried to stay all professional, walking over to where Mrs. Malfoy was perched on one of those really uncomfortable looking fainting couches that all upper-class people insist on having. I offered her a hand up. I wanted to comfort her, being a new mum and all. Not that I would know, but I guess it must be quite scary.  
But she refused. Literally hit my hand away. Became all deadly serious, saying things like "He's not due until the seventh, no son of mine will be born premature" and demanding to have the due potion.  
Merlin, I hate that potion. The purebloods have always had an obsession with their children being born on the day that they're due. So naturally, a potion was created to either postpone or kick-start labour so that this was possible. A potion that would more often than not render the drinker infertile, which is why it's highly unusual for purebloods to have more than one child. But no one cares. Punctuality is perfection, and to achieve perfection, sacrifices must be made.  
So there I was, trying to get this (heavily in labour, may I add) woman to the hospital when one of the most gorgeous men on the planet walked in. Mr. Malfoy was confidence and pride personified. I've always respected him. Well, I had until he opened his mouth.  
"Go to the hospital, have the baby. It's acceptable now. The Zabini boy was born nine days early and the Bulstrode child came three days late. Nature is in now; forcing the birth to happen on the due date has lost its appeal. Go, it's what people want to hear about, a birth taking place when nature intends. I'll be through when I've finished organising my paperwork."  
Then he sauntered off back to his office, putting _paperwork _before the birth of his first son. Suppose I should be glad that the due date thing's been scrapped but Merlin...purebloods are just so...I can't explain it. Fashion, trends, whatever's seen as 'proper' is always the most important thing to them. I hope I never come to think like that.  
Oops must go, Mrs. Malfoy's been shouting for me and I've only just realized. I think a baby is ready to be born._

_K. McCreed_

...

"I want everything. I want that potion, that herb and whatever else you have."

"Mrs. Malfoy, it's not good for you to take so much medication."

Icy blue eyes landed on the young midwife, quickly taking in the name badge attached to the front of the smart, white uniform. Narcissa smiled sadistically, already mentally drafting a letter of complaint to the hospital concerning a certain Miss McCreed.

"I don't care. I want it out. Now. It hurts and it's tiring. I am a pureblood witch bringing an heir to a noble, well respected House. I will not be treated like some common, muggle _filth_ during such an important, selfless time." She demanded in a bitingly harsh voice.

The midwife shook her head in disbelief but didn't look up from the task she was performing. She thought she needed more pain relief? She hadn't even _noticed_. "Mrs. Malfoy, it's done...the baby's been born." And she hadn't even felt it.

A nurse helped the blonde woman sit up and Narcissa raised a delicate brow as she was unable to feel the witch's hands on her as she was propped up on a mountain of pillows against the headboard. All the pain killing remedies she had taken had a significantly reduced amount of pain to fight against now and she was consumed in a wave of numbness as they continued to course through her body.

A loud crying filled the room and several spells were cast. A few moments later, midwife Katherine McCreed turned towards the new mother with a smile on her face, the first pureblood baby she had ever delivered in her arms, wrapped securely in its blankets. It had to be one of the cutest newborns she'd ever seen in her short career at the hospital. Porcelain skin that at the moment was flushed red but Katherine knew would naturally be just as pale as his father's, and huge, storm grey eyes that blinked up at her from underneath a dandelion puff of long, white-blonde hair whenever the child stopped it's wails long enough to breath. That's what she loved the most about magical babies; they had their true eye colour from the moment they're born and from birth would have eyesight to match that of when they're older. It was a sign that the child would grow up to be a wizard, as muggle children and squibs follow the usual blue-eyed and poor-sighted rule. True, there are exceptions and complications to every rule (some people seem destined to wear glasses no matter what bloodline they're born into, blue is just as common an eye colour amongst wizards as any other human, et cetera), but that's when other signs and tests would come into practice to check the child's magical ability.

Chuckling to herself, the midwife shushing half-heartedly. The little boy had a great set of lungs, too. She walked over to Lucius, who had arrived at the hospital a few minutes before the birth, offering for him to hold his son but the look of disgust on his face made her halt.

"Just shut him up. That noise is despicable. Make him silent."

Shocked, Katherine looked to the woman still on the hospital bed, wondering if she would be a little more loving towards the life she had just given birth to. Narcissa fluttered a hand, completely disinterested as she conjured a mirror and began applying her favourite makeup spells to her already beautiful face.

"Yes, such an awful noise, we'll have to keep an eye on that, make sure it doesn't become an unfortunate habit. Keep him, make him presentable, we'll no doubt have visitors soon and there's no way he can be seen in public looking like _that_."

The nurse, who was there to oversee the new midwife's first pureblood delivery and had previously assisted Narcissa, took pity on her young colleague. She pointed her wand at the baby, muttering a silencing spell and then took him from her, holding him in one arm with practised ease as she flicked through the Malfoy file with her free hand, looking for the post-birth notes. She muttered a spell, turning the hospital blanket a deep green that bore the Malfoy crest. Another charm later and the boy's adorably fluffy hair was dead straight and slicked back.

He was handed over to Narcissa, who took him almost unwillingly after checking her face several more times in her mirror.

"Have you a name for the child, my Lord?" The nurse asked Lucius Malfoy. She could feel Katherine McCreed's eyes on her and she silently hoped the young woman was paying attention. She had to learn how to act around people like this.

Lucius thought very carefully. At the moment, the name of your child could ultimately decide which side of the war you were on. The muggle loving, self-proclaimed light wizards were getting more and more common, choosing names like Hannah and Terry. Meanwhile, not so light wizards were becoming more outlandish, unusual names of past relatives or completely unique ones coming into fashion. He looked at his son properly for the first time. The boy was gazing around the room with large grey eyes that seemed too big for his small face. He noted they were the same shade as a Ukrainian ironbelly, so different from the pale, cold, cloud grey of his own and Narcissa's icy blue. That colour must be quite rare, he thought, probably as rare as the dragon they so closely resembled. Dragon. That would do nicely.

"Draco. Draco Lucius Malfoy."

...

_31__st__ July._

_Dear Diary,_

_Another one's going to turn up any minute now. A Potter. James Potter and his wife Lily, if I remember correctly. Whenever I've spoken with them they've seemed nice but I know better than to believe the act. I know what _they're_ like now. I've learned a lot since my time with the Malfoys. I'm not the happy-go-lucky, naive, stupid girl I once was. Or at least thought I was. Funny how much you can change in just a few weeks. Although, I guess that was just an act too. Everyone has an act. _Their_ acts are the worst. _They're_ all the same, all those beautiful, fake, and so damn superior purebloods.  
Have to go. Time to deliver a perfect child into a world that has no real concept of the word._

_K. McCreed_

...

A young midwife met the Potters as soon as she was alerted to the couple's arrival at St. Mungo's. She escorted them over to a bed in the maternity ward with a cold detachment that she had forced herself to adopt, despite previous thoughts of thinking she'd never be capable of being so unemotional, especially considering her line of work. She knew Lily Potter was a muggle-born but her husband James was a hundred percent pureblood and it was always the man of the house who had the final say in how things went. She had learned the routine; she knew how to behave around the group of people she had grown to hate.

"What will it be, Mrs. Potter? We have an excellent range of potions available, all brewed by our professional potions master and guaranteed to make this as easy as possible for you. We've also started using pain-reducing herbs sent over from our branch in Tokyo, and they've become very popular." She tried to force enthusiasm into her voice but even to her own ears she sounded scripted.

"No, thanks, my parents managed a birth without magic and I'd like to do the same."

Midwife McCreed's head swung around to face James Potter for confirmation. She had just about managed to keep herself from gawping but seeing the complete devotion on the man's handsome face as he looked at his wife made her jaw well and truly hit the floor. Did these two marry...for _love_?

"She's the one going through it; her wishes are commands as far as I'm concerned." The tan, dark-haired man murmured with a warmth that Katherine had thought purebloods incapable of.

She busied herself with the task at hand, turning away from the couple to hide her expression. If she was true to herself, these people made her feel uncomfortable. She knew how to treat the regular, icy perfectionists that she had come to believe all purebloods were. But these people knew how to care, to love, and weren't afraid of their emotions. She turned back to them, professional mask firmly in place as she got ready to deliver a child without magic for the first time.

...

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter." Midwife McCreed said softly, trying her hardest to suppress a smile.

Such a beauty. Sun kissed, lightly tanned skin and uncontrollable jet-black hair that defied all laws of gravity. She could tell even now that the boy would grow up to be the spit of his father. Well, apart from the eyes. He had his mother's eyes. Large, startlingly green and almost too expressive for someone of such a young age. A small, sad voice in the back of her head wondered whether she would ever get to see or hear about this child again. But she knew it was unlikely, he was just another wizarding child amongst millions.

"Do you wish him to be silenced, sir?" She asked James Potter over the baby's cries, which filled the small, private room.

The man looked startled, dragging his eyes away from his son for a split second to glance at her curiously, "No, of course not."

Katherine McCreed shrugged, by now knowing that the couple were the very opposite of what she should expect. She flicked through their file, looking for the all too familiar page of post-birth notes. She raised an eyebrow; maybe they could still surprise her after all.

"You don't have any notes, Mr Potter, Mrs. Potter."

"Notes?" Lily asked tiredly.

"A list of notes and requirements for when the baby is born, usually consisting of things to make the newborn look presentable for the public."

The new mother looked horrified. "That's awful. No, we don't want anything like that. He's perfect just as he is."

McCreed nodded with a sad smile, wishing a few more people could think that way, and carefully handed the baby over to its father so she could fill in the rest of the necessary paperwork. A moment later she looked back up, her words dying on her tongue as she stood and stared.

Lily and James were both on the bed, cuddled together with their son between them. They just looked so...family. Everything a family should be. Love, warmth, devotion, and that ever present yet indescribable sense of...wholeness? Fulfilment? She shook herself, remembering what she had wanted to ask.

"Have you a name for the child?"

The couple looked at each other stubbornly. Over the last nine months, this had been their one and only argument.

"I like Harrison." Lily said, smiling down at the little boy.

"But I prefer Harold," James shot back. "He looks like a Harold."

The young red-headed woman fixed him with a disgusted look. "But that just sounds so...old. And Harold Potter? It just doesn't sound right."

"And Harrison Potter does?"

Midwife McCreed bit back a smile but couldn't keep herself from rolling her eyes. "Should I just write down Harry until you decide on the full version?"

The two parents looked at each other and for a moment McCreed filled with panic, thinking she'd crossed a line.

"Harry...Harry Potter." James murmured to himself, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"Harry James Potter," Lily corrected. "I...I like it." Lily smiled, looking lost in thought.

Katherine McCreed smiled, inwardly relieved that she hadn't annoyed the couple. She had also secretly thought that both Harold and Harrison were ridiculous names for the little raven-haired child. "Harry Potter it is then."

...

_**TBC**_  
_**Onyx Claws~#**_


	3. The first few months

_****__**For summaries, warnings, disclaimers, etc., see chapter 1.**_

_**A/N-**_

_**I'm so sorry. I never meant to 'abandon' or put the fic on hiatus, I kinda just...forgot about it. I know how bad that must sound, but whenever I thought about it I just told myself, "well, Onyx, it couldn't have been that long ago I was updating Perfection, right?" wrong. So I apologise to everyone who has been waiting for an update, and all the people that added this to their watch/favourite lists, you're awesome. To all of you that have stuck with this fic since the beginning, you rock, and all you newcomers, welcome aboard.**_

_**I have already got the next chapter written, so will be uploading that in 3-4 days time. I will not let this fic go so long without updating again, so please, if you haven't already, add it to your alerts and you'll see future chapters coming up more quickly.**_

...

Narcissa looked at her child in disgust. Her loud, insufferably needy child.

"Silence boy. Mother has letters to write." She scowled, placing her quill beside the inkwell.

It was like he couldn't hear her. He just kept on crying, kept on wailing. Surely by now, at two months old, it could do without constant attention? She just knew that when she was young, she would have shown more respect to her mother than this. She would just have to teach it a lesson.

Standing in one graceful motion, she crossed the room, standing over the intricate, white lace and silk Moses basket. She ran a hand over the rich, delicate material and sighed. What a waste. Couldn't it have been put to better use? Maybe made into a new ball gown to add to her vast collection? Her thoughts drifted for a moment, her mind's eye seeing a full-length mirror framed with silver and pearls. It was a beautiful mirror, almost as beautiful as the woman that was reflected in it. She had flawless pale skin that clung to just the right amount of sun to give her that glow that other women can only dream of. Her long platinum hair fell poker-straight down to her tiny waist, for once not forced into the latest style by an over-paid hairdresser that she could never quite tell the gender of. She had her favourite dress on and it accentuated her gorgeous figure to perfection, hugging her in all the right places. Yes, Narcissa was beautiful.

She frowned, looking once more back at the crying boy. Well, she amended; she had been beautiful until he came along. He had ruined her. Her skin never quite got its glow back and her figure was awful. She knew she was smaller than most mothers were in the weeks that followed birth but...it wasn't enough. She used to be perfect and she would be again. She sucked her breath in sharply, trying to ignore her stomach as it gave a treacherous pang of hunger. Yes, she would be perfect again, no matter what it took.

Her attention fell back on her son. After all he had done to her, he still had the nerve to ruin her peace with his ridiculous crying? She drew her wand, aiming it at him and casting a spell that was becoming all too familiar with her. The boy immediately fell silent and Narcissa smiled for the first time in months. This meant he was learning. It usually took two or three stinging hexes to get him to shut up, but just one meant progress.

Returning to her ornate mahogany desk, she picked her quill back up but paused for a second to cast a silencing spell over the Moses basket for good measure. That was another spell she'd become increasingly good at over the last two months. She went back to writing her letters, not noticing the small creature in the doorway.

A lone house-elf stood just inside the room, huge eyes glued to the basket, not noticing as several fat teardrops rolled down her face and onto the old pillowcase she wore, darkening the threadbare fabric. She wrung her hands together, large feet rubbing against each other nervously as she held an internal debate.

Finally she came to a decision and crept further in, making her way over to the baby. She kept one eye on the woman at the desk but she was too engrossed in her task to notice her. She picked up the little boy, strong arms holding him close despite that with all the blankets they were almost the same weight. With a final glance to her Mistress the elf transported them both down to the nursery with a soft pop.

She removed the silencing charm from the baby, rocking him as he slowly fell asleep. "Don't worry, young Master Draco Malfoy, Sir. Mistress don't remember things, she no learned about young ones. But don't worry; us elvsies will look after you." She thought about how the elder Malfoys hadn't even got their son a nanny yet. She personally had made sure that Draco Sir was fed when needed and made sure he was always clean. Did Mistress and Master think that these things happened by themselves? She shook her head, wondering whether they were that stupid, or just plain ignorant. Her eyes flew wide and she made a mental note to punish herself later for thinking such negative thoughts of her owners.

"Moxy?"

She looked up as she saw another elf heading across the room towards her, offering him a small smile as he motioned towards the bottle of milk in his large hand. "Thanks, Dobby."

Dobby came and sat cross legged before her, reaching out his thin arms to take the baby. He cradled him close and watched as he stirred silently in his sleep. The younger elf tried not to pay attention to Moxy as she left the room, but he could not stop the sickening sounds of her throwing herself down the marble staircase from reaching his sensitive ears. Ever since agreeing to help her care for the child, he found that they were both having to punish themselves more and more. His thoughts just kept spiralling down forbidden paths whenever he saw the way his masters...he shook his head immediately, clearing his mind.

...

It was late at night in a very quiet neighbourhood. Sleep had fallen across the entire street and not even a bird was chirping. This was moments before a baby woke up, its cries piercing the silence.

Lily Potter groaned, instantly awake. She gave the man beside her a playful kick, pushing him towards the edge of their bed. "It's your turn."

"I did it last time!"

"Yeah, I know, I was hoping you'd forgotten." Lily said with a smile as she hauled herself up. Evilly, she flicked the light switch on and off a few times before dashing from the room, narrowly missing a pillow that'd been half heartedly thrown at her back.

She went straight to her son's room, next to her own, not bothering to be quiet, knowing there was no chance he was going to fall back asleep. She scooped him up, falling back into the rocking chair she kept beside the cot, rocking them slowly as she hushed his howling down to small sniffles.

"Hey baby. What's wrong, huh? You tell mummy all about it. You wanting a bottle, is that it?" She heard James creeping around, heading to turn off the light that she'd left on. "James, you heard me, he wants a bottle."

James let out a sigh, sticking his tongue out as he peeked into the room. "We don't all have bat ears like you."

Lily ignored him, going back to talking to her five month old son as if he could understand her. "Silly Daddy. You look so much like him, little Harry, I hope laziness isn't an inherited trait."

"Stop gossiping about me behind my back!" James exclaimed as he came back up the stairs, smiling at the sight of his wife and son curled up on the chair.

Feeling large, warm hands fall onto her shoulders, Lily looked up into the grinning face of the man she loved, leaning her head back against him as she took the bottle from where he'd balanced it on the edge of the cot.

James leaned further down, resting his head on Lily's shoulder, enjoying the warmth and love of their small family.

"You know," Lily murmured after a moment, breaking the comfortable silence. "These past five months, they've been the best of my life."

"I know what you mean. No sleep, diaper changing, and trying to remember the billion and one dos and don'ts that come with babies...living the dream."

Lily could hear the smirk playing in his voice and reached up the hit him lightly on the head.

Laughing, James pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek before leaning over her to place one on Harry's forehead. "No, no, you're right, there's no place I'd rather be then here with you two."

...

_**TBC  
Onyx Claws~#**_


	4. Up to the age of one

_****__**For summaries, warnings, disclaimers, etc., see chapter 1.**_

**_A/N-_**

**_What did I say? I told you I'd update soon :) But I don't have another pre-written chapter just waiting to be uploaded at the moment, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will come, but it won't be long._**

**_So originally, this was going to be two separate chapters, but because I'm so amazing, fabulous, and you should all bow down before me (yeah, I just had a Death Note marathon, and it never fails to give me a god complex), I combined them together, et voila, a super long chapter for all you lovely people._**

**_So I hope you're all still liking and loving this fic, I'm quite proud of it myself, and I know exactly where it's heading, which means it's gunna be easy (and therefore hopefully quick) to write. If you have time, please drop us a review or add it to your favourites/alerts, it's much appreciated :) (I won't lie and say it make me update faster, because it doesn't, but it does give me a nice fuzzy feeling)._**

...

Severus Snape stared down at the letter in his hands with disdain. It was all 'the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy', 'grateful appreciation' and 'honourably requests'. He knew it was just part of being pureblood, but with a subject like this, he'd rather receive a more personal letter instead of this cold, pompous thing. It didn't take him long to see though all the grandeur and figure out what was actually being asked of him.

So the Malfoys had decided they wanted him as godfather? Severus ran a hand through his jet black hair and sighed. _Why?_ Bella was blood related and the elder Malfoys were so much closer to her than they were to him. She was married too; surely naming the two Lestranges as godparents was more suitable?

Shaking his head, Severus slumped back in his chair, picking up a quill and twirling it between his long, bony fingers as he contemplated a response. Surely Lucius had thought through all the possibilities, so...Severus sat bolt upright as a thought struck him, hitting his stomach against the desk with the force of his movement. Unless...it wasn't Lucius's decision after all. Had it been the want of the Dark Lord that had seen the letter reach his house instead of any other? But _why_?

He sat for a moment, thoughts whirling round in circles before he finally pushed them out of his mind. It didn't matter anyway. He had no choice but to accept, it'd be rude not to and besides, deep down, he'd been hoping to spend more time with the eight month old Malfoy heir. He knew Lucius and Narcissa wouldn't exactly make the greatest parents, and as uncharacteristic as it was of him, he wanted to make sure the child was cared for. So what did it matter why he had been chosen? In a way, Severus was glad it had been him.

His mind decided, he plucked the quill back up from where he'd let it fall onto the desktop and set about the arduous task of writing a reply that would be befitting of the Malfoy family.

...

"Honey, I'm home!" Sirius bellowed as he waltzed through the front door of the prettiest house in Godric's Hollow.

"Oh, darling, I'm so glad you could make it back before dinner!" James declared, throwing an arm around his best friend's neck and dramatically pressing a kiss to his cheek before darting out the way of his swiping hands.

Sirius spluttered, aiming another futile, half-hearted hit at James. "Prongs! Don't make me spellotape your lips together, again!"

"You two making out in the hallway?" Lily called as she came through from the kitchen, her eyes gleaming as she grinned widely. She loved seeing the friendship between the two men, she'd known them both since they were Hogwarts students, and throughout all that time they'd been thick as thieves, never once having a fight.

Letting out a startled yelp, Lily laughed as the tall man wrapped her up in his arms, spinning her around several times before setting her back on her feet.

"Oh but Lily, my love," Sirius said in a stage whisper, trying and failing to put on an Italian accent. "You know you're the only one for me."

This time it was Sirius being swatted at and he chuckled as he backed into to front room, scooping up the small boy who was clinging onto the doorframe as he passed, hugging him close. "And how's my favourite little guy doing, huh?"

Harry giggled, pressing his tiny hands against Sirius's eyes in remembrance of his last visit, where the two had spent hours playing peek-a-boo. He returned his sight once they had settled on the overstuffed couch.

"Siri." Harry giggled again, jade eyes scanning the room for his parents, following their movements as they settled on the couch either side of them.

"Merlin, what have they done to ya, eh?" The dark haired man asked, eyeing up the glasses on the boy's face, "Prongs, he looks like an owl."

James sighed, ruffling the fluffy mass of black hair on his son's head. "Lily thought they were cute." He murmured, not wanting to let on that he secretly agreed with his friend. The thick, round, black framed glasses magnified Harry's already large emerald orbs.

"Lily, Lily, Lily." Sirius shook his head with a smirk. "Have you two looked in the mirror lately? With parents like you, our little Harry's gunna be a heartthrob, piling on cuteness might make his ego grow to dangerous levels."

"Why, Padfoot," James grinned, bumping their shoulders together. "You scared that one day his ego may overtake yours?"

Sirius scoffed, bopping Harry gently on the nose and grinning as the boy went cross-eyed. "If that ever happened, I'll know I've taught him well."

Lily's eyes sparkled and she met James's eyes as they remembered why they'd asked the dark haired man round in the first place. "You planning to teach our Harry a lot then, Siri?"

"Oh, yes! I was there for his first steps, first words, and only Merlin himself could stop me from being there for his first broom flight, first day of school..." he leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially into Harry's ear. "First drink-"

"Hey, don't corrupt my baby." Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

James laughed, smiling at his wife. "But it's for all those reasons that we came to a decision. Sirius, would you do us the honour of becoming Harry's godfather?"

Sirius grinned, pure delight shining in his slate grey eyes. "I'm warning you now; I'm gunna be a bad influence on him." He watched as Harry began swaying his head as if listening to music that only he could hear, his eyes wandering around the room, oblivious to what was going on. "Yes, yes of course."

...

There must have been several hundred people in the grounds of Malfoy Manor, each one with either a high up status or a lot of influence. The majority were crammed into the main ballroom, the biggest room in the sprawling complex. The room was decked out in white and silver, a multitude of shimmering balloons, floating candles and delicate flowers filling every corner, every surface. It was over the top, extravagant and screamed of money, but what else would you expect from a Malfoy party?

The main focus of the room was a young boy that was perched on a cream, wingback chair, his parents standing proudly to either side of him, showing their son off on his first birthday. His mop of almost white blonde hair had been slicked back and he was dressed (quite uncomfortably) in a neat grey shirt and black dress pants. Stormy eyes blinked out at the world around him. An organised mountain of neatly wrapped gifts was piled up high in the corner closest to the trio and a house elf stood with a notebook, documenting which guest had brought each expensive, top of the range, and probably useless present.

Other elves kept the rest of the party in check, carrying out their duties silently as they replaced empty platters at the buffet, cleaned every speck of dust that dare settle and quickly escorting any guest from the premises at the first sign of trouble. It was organised and efficient. Perfect.

The elder Malfoys also performed their roles with a cold professionalism. Everyone there knew that the celebration really wasn't in honour of Draco's birthday, but instead just a chance for his parents to see how well their son was fitting into society. Every comment and remark was noted down. After all, they couldn't have anybody thinking the Malfoy heir was anything less than perfect.

...

It was a very rare thing for the head of the Malfoy house to dine with his wife. In fact, they rarely spent any time together, outside of business. As it was, when Lucius and Narcissa found themselves having breakfast together the following morning, it was to discuss their son's impact on their associates.

Lucius's eyes flickered over the page of notes beside his plate, dabbing a napkin delicately across his lips before speaking. "Many remarked that he was...'cute'."

Narcissa nodded stiffly, shredding a piece of toast with her fork without actually eating anything. "Yes, I noticed that too. Many were quick to comment on how sweet he looked."

"Hopefully that will leave him as he matures." Lucius said quietly, looking further down the list. "Madam Longbottom pointed out to several people that he is yet to speak a single word."

"There must be someone who we can hire to fix that?" Lucius dipped his head, the acceptable version of a shrug. "I'll look into it this afternoon."

Lucius waved a house elf over, demanding his tea be refilled before readdressing his wife. "People think he's too thin."

Swallowing hard, Narcissa willed her voice not to crack. "Excuse me?"

"It's the new thing. At his age, people are expecting him to have 'baby fat', as they so eloquently put it. They see it as a sign of good health, and therefore good parenting."

"I-I don't know who's in charge of his eating." Beneath the table she dug her manicured nails into her thigh, cursing herself for her slight stutter.

Cold grey eyes flicked up to her, watching as the woman bowed her head under the weight of his disapproval. "See to it." Lucius softened his gaze fractionally. "On the subject, many wished to congratulate you on how good you are looking after having Draco. Keep it up."

Narcissa pushed her full plate away from her finally, suddenly feeling the need to head to her vanity table and touch up her makeup. She didn't dare let her husband see the delighted smile on her face as she passed him.

...

Huge gazebos were dotted around the field, offering shade to any who desired it on a beautiful, warm, sunny day in July.

"Thanks for letting us use the house, Molly." Lily smiled towards one of her closest friends as they walked together.

Molly watched her youngest child, Ron, run off into the crowd. "It's no problem, besides, everyone's staying outside on the grounds anyway." She laid a hand almost unconsciously over the large bump of her stomach.

"Can't be long now, can it?" Lily's eyes lit up, remembering the glow of pregnancy.

"About two or three weeks. Midwife says she'll be due August 11th."

They continued walking leisurely towards one of the gazebos, following the crowd. There seemed to be something going on and the two women knew their husbands and friends well enough to know that they might need to intervene.

A one year old Harry Potter was perched on a small wicker chair, laughing and smiling as all his loved ones chatted and played with him, seeming to all be there purely for his entertainment.

James Potter grabbed his wife as he saw her approaching, sweeping her up and giving her a kiss, much to the amusement of the surrounding people.

"Someone's in a cheerful mood." Lily grinned at him and headed towards her son, wiping a blob of icing from his chin.

"Of course I am, look around!" James exclaimed gleefully.

Lily had to agree, it was a beautiful party. Simple, but what more could they need? All their friends, the Order and even some old classmates that they hadn't seen since Hogwarts had turned up and were filling the grounds of the Burrow, all here to celebrate their baby's first birthday.

Harry's bubbling laugh filled the joyful atmosphere once more and Lily turned back to her son with a warm smile. He was currently surrounded by all four of the Marauders, who were each taking it in turns to give him a gift. Lily's smile grew as she saw Peter Pettigrew. The man hadn't been around for a while, he'd become quite withdrawn, but she was glad to see that he had made it to the celebration.

"My turn! My turn!" Sirius exclaimed, brandishing a haphazardly wrapped box before Harry's bespectacled emerald eyes.

The young boy tore into the paper and hit happily at the box underneath, of course not really aware of what was going on.

James let out a whoop and Remus shook his head with a small laugh. No one paid any attention as Pettigrew stepped away, presuming he was leaving to get a drink or some food from the table Molly Weasley had insisted on setting up.

"Oh no, oh no. You are not putting my son on that thing."

Sirius made quick work of completely destroying the packaging, pulling out the toy broomstick for all to see. "Come on, Lils, let him have a go. It's perfectly safe!"

James nodded his agreement enthusiastically. "Yeah Lily, it's the best present ever! Please?" He gave his wife his best attempt at puppy eyes.

Lily laughed at the two but surrendered. "Fine. But not now, wait until later tonight. And indoors, I don't want him floating off."

The two best friends gave her matching, simultaneous salutes. Lily rolled her eyes at their antics before locking her gaze with Remus's. A silent understanding passed between them and Remus knew without a doubt that he'd be roped into helping keeping Harry's father and godfather in check.

...

Harry lay snuggled against his mother's chest, sleeping soundly in that way that only young children could. The Potters, Sirius and Remus had returned to Godric's Hollow that evening. They had planned to invite Peter too, but the man seemed to have disappeared halfway through the party.

James and Sirius had aided Harry through his first broom ride, with Lily and Remus hovering around, ready to catch him at the first sign of a wobble. They'd spent a good hour watching him hover around, before exhaustion had taken the dark haired boy and Harry had fallen asleep midair.

"He's a natural." Remus remarked from where he was sat on the floor, leaning back against Sirius's legs.

"He's going to be a great Quidditch player." James murmured, a smile playing in his voice.

Lily was leaning into her husband, head resting in the crook of his neck. She looked up at him, scoffing at his comment. "He broke the vase, James."

"It was from Petunia, he did us a favour by obliterating it."

The room fell into comfortable silence once again, each occupant thinking of how perfect the day had been.

...

_**TBC  
Onyx Claws~#**_


End file.
